Broken Bone?
by VINIE-CHAN
Summary: Frisk suffered broken bones from falls on the stairs and he was forced to wear a cast. So Sans and Papyrus realized the situation, they fear their bodies will be broken like that kid. Are those allegations true?


**Undertale (c) Toby Fox**

 **Broken Bone? (c) Vinie-chan**

* * *

 **-STORY-**

Sans, tangible skull monster living in Snowdin, now walking towards his house located not so far from the place he was pensive all day. Heart pounding, felt a terrible aura. Know since when he felt it.

His hand turning the knob, opened the door in front of his formerly closed. Now in front of his eyes he saw a kid sitting on the living room's sofa.

Oddly enough the kid's hand covered with cast.

Out of curiosity, Sans approached the kid who called Frisk.

"Hey, Frisk. What are you doing?" he asked.

Frisk smiled and pointed toward the TV.

"Oh, you saw the Mettaton's show. Ah, what's wrong with your hand?" he asked again.

Instantly Toriel who just happened to be out of the kitchen went up to Sans and Frisk. Her hand touched a pie that looks very tasty.

"Want? I made this with Pappy," she offered friendly.

Papyrus appeared a glimpse of the kitchen, and turned to the former room that cuisine.

"Heh, sure." Sans took a piece of pie in front of him.

Toriel turned her gaze towards Frisk who watching a TV show. Cotton soft hands like hers read one piece of cake and given to the kid. Frisk had shifted his gaze to the pie artificial adoptive mother.

"For you. Want to be fed? Your hand isn't healed, right?"

The kid nodded happily. Toriel was fed Frisk, making Sans increasingly curious about Frisk's condition.

"Hey, Toriel. Actually, what happened to Frisk?" he wondered.

Toriel glancing at him. "Oh, he just fell down the stairs. His bones were broken and he had installed a cast." Sans's body turns stiff. "Since the situation isn't severe enough, he may still take a week or two weeks to heal. The broken bone isn't so scary, isn't it?"

Sans still froze. His face turned purple after heard Toriel's stories about broken bones, and he himself is a skull. Sweat running down the right side of his head.

"B-broken bone?" Sans body shaking after repeating words just now. "The bone was broken?"

"Hmm, yes. So what?" asked Toriel, followed by a look of puzzled faces of Frisk.

"I-I'm skull! I don't want to end up like Frisk! I don't want my body broken! Later when my body is broken and then I die, how?! HOW?!"

"WHAT'S THE FUSS ?!" Papyrus out and shouting very loudly. "I'm busy making spaghetti and YOU shout like a goat!"

"I'M SCARED IF MY BONES ARE BROKEN JUST LIKE FRISK!"

"Oh ..." Shortly Papyrus's face turned 180 degrees. "WHAT?! BONES CAN BROKEN?!"

Seeing the two skeleton brothers, Toriel shaking her head. Frisk chuckled, panic among Sans and Papyrus are aware that the bone can be broken.

Sans and Papyrus started crazy like dogs with rabies.

"Huh ... Hey ... are you guys ... We are monsters, not human. Monsters like you won't fracture due to a fall from a ladder," said Toriel so patience is running out.

Sans and Papyrus previously crazy now staring intently.

"SERIOUS?!"

"Serious. If you want to bone fractures, Frisk could definitely make you to die now." This time Toriel really not kidding. Frisk nods makes Sans and Papyrus creep back.

"Okay, okay. We understand. Huh ..."

Frisk grinned mischievously. His eyes stared at the two brothers were relieved to hear the statement of Toriel.

Eh, but whether Toriel's words are right?

Who knows, because Toriel isn't the skull, she didn't know whether they could be broken bone.

* * *

 **Hello all! Nice to meet you who read this story!**

 **This is the first fanfiction that use English. I don't come from countries that use English, so I apologize if there are mistakes in the use of language. ^^**

 **From the beginning I was curious about broken bone, and since Sans and Papyrus was also curious, so I make this story as a result of curiosity between Sans and Papyrus.** **It's a bit silly, really. Just an idea that suddenly appears when I hear the word "bone". :v**

 **All right, that's all I can say. If you want other stories, give me your ideas, and I'll definitely make it. I only offer ...**

 **Don't forget to review, fave, and follow. I'll see ya later! Ciao!**


End file.
